


A simple touch is a enough.

by Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes/pseuds/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel loves touches, especially when their from a certain hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A simple touch is a enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small short i wrote on my break at work today XD

Touching, a simple act between two people. Castiel first experienced it on his first hunt with the Winchester brothers, they we’re up against something strong and it had thrown Castiel right into Dean their bodies slammed together, touched. That’s when Castiel experienced the electrical feeling that went through his body as Deans brushed up against his. As their relationship deepened the touches became more frequent and Castiel loved them, whether it be a simple brush of fingertips to a kiss, he loved being touched especially when it Came to Dean. He loved nights like tonight, Dean would be so gentle and just touch Castiel, tantalizing the newly hunter.

“Cas…you’re beautiful.” He said before leaning down to kiss Castiels collarbone, his lips soft and gentle against his skin.

“Dean…” he let out a heavy breath as the hunters lips made contact with his skin.

Dean smiled leaving kisses along Castiel’s collarbone and making his way up to his neck where he stopped to suck on the spot. He swirled his tongue along Castiel’s skin and occasionally bit down on his neck now and than making the newly hunter moan out. Deans hands went to glide along the smaller mans frame, down his chest, sometimes he’d stop to tease a nipple. He continued to caress Castiel’s body, his fingertips brushed lightly down his small arm making the newly hunter shudder until Dean intertwined his fingers with the ex angel. He stopped sucking his neck and grinned at the mark that was already forming on his lovers neck.

” Dean, let me…” Castiel was caught off guard with a passionate kiss, Dean nipped at the ex angels bottom lip before pulling away to lean his forehead against Castiel’s.

“Tonight, it’s all about you, Cas. Don’t worry about me.” He said staring into those blue hues.

Castiel cupped the hunters face in both hands bringing it down to his face level. Gently he kissed those lips that he was so familiar with and moved one of his hands to glide down along his arm, arching his hips up as he glided his fingers along a bicep. Dean smiled into the kiss, with his free hand he made his way down the smaller man until he reached his shaft lightly brushing his fingertips along the head of it teasing the slit occasionally. This made Castiel suppress a moan, it slipped through his lips surprisingly loud. Both Hunters stared at each other until they both burst out laughing together their chest falling an rising in sync with one another. Dean brought his hand back up to cup the hunters cheek.

” I’ve waited so long for someone like you, Cas.” The ex angel leaned into Deans hand and closed his eyes smiling.

“So have I , Dean.” He whispered as he wrapped his arms around his hunter and brought their lips once again into a passionate kiss.


End file.
